


Trick-or-Treat

by faequeentitania



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Fic Challenge '13 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Halloween. The only day of the year when walking down the street covered in blood is completely welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one isn't really trick-or-treat specific, but I just really wanted a look at how a demon might celebrate Halloween.

Meg loved Halloween. Put the right setting to it, and humans would accept anything.

Like her blood-soaked clothes in a diner at 2am.

"Woah, killer costume. Zombie?"

She smiled charmingly at the bus boy, barely 16 if he was a day, "Nope. Murderer."

"Oh yeah, I totally get it. Nice!"

"Thank you, aren't you sweet," she smiled wider and he blushed, busying himself with collecting dishes off a near-by table.

She considered him for a moment more before returning to her steak, cooked rare.

Maybe she'd take him out back and fuck him before slitting his throat. She was in a good mood.

Hard not to be, when you had just butchered a preacher and his family. Blood of the religious self-righteous was always the sweetest.

"Anything else, hun?" the waitress asked, and Meg looked at her for a moment, deciding.

 _The bus boy,_ she thought, but out loud she said, "Irish coffee, and make it strong. I'm having one hell of a night."


End file.
